


You Came Back

by perilouspage



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Drabble, Fix-It, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 11:23:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4520046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perilouspage/pseuds/perilouspage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompted anonymously from Tumblr: "oh man 16 with docnut! !"</p><p>A Docnut reunion, since canon let me down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Came Back

When Doc first stirs, he is initially confused. He remembers seeing red, O'Malley stepping into place, and a flurry of aggression, which all culminated to a rifle butt to the base of his skull. He'd been knocked cold, out before he could even feel himself hit the ground, and yet as he regains consciousness, he finds himself very much...  not  on a cave floor. He's still laying down, but much more comfortably. He feels the thrum of a Pelican's engine, unmistakable even after years apart from them, all through his body. There's an argument happening beside him, voices both familiar and unfamiliar rising loudly over the ambient noise of flight. The air is thick with the smell of engine oil and sweat.

His helmet has, at some point, been removed. His head is propped comfortably up. He feels a hand on his forehead, warm despite the glove and armor, and another pressed into his chestplate. As he opens his eyes, he sees a beautifully familiar face, Donut's face, leaned over him.

Doc is lying on the floor of the rescue Pelican, with his head in his boyfriend's lap.

This is a different Donut than the one he left. The old Donut had sun-touched skin. He had blond curls erupting from the side of his head not webbed with scars. He had full lips, dazzlingly white teeth, a septum piercing. This new Donut looks pale, near sickness. His hair lays greasy and flat against the left half of his skull. His eyebrows have grown in. There's a new scar on his lower lip. When he opens his mouth, Doc notices that his front tooth is chipped. His septum piercing appears to have been ripped out. And yet, when Donut registers that Doc is awake, his expression sparks to life, eyes sparkling and lips pulling into a grin as he chirps, "Doc! You came back!"

"I came back," Doc repeats, and reaches for the hand planted on his chest. "I thought... I thought you'd all forgotten about me."

"What?!" Donut cries. "No! I didn't forget about you! You don't forget someone that you grow zucchinis with."

That statement is so  Donut , an element so sorely missed for so long, that Doc can only laugh. This time, though, his laughter stays his own, and it bubbles so forcefully from him that he feels tears spring from his eyes. "I guess not!" he says, and he squeezes Donut's hand despite the grinding protest of their gauntlets.

And suddenly, he's being kissed. Donut bends his knees to lift Doc's head higher, and bows to meet his lips. Their teeth knock clumsily together, and Doc still can't stop his laughter or his tears, but it's the best damn kiss he's ever gotten.

Up the aisle, Carolina begins to stir from her own stasis, a new purple medic tends to her, and Tucker, Caboose, and that unfamiliar, white-and-orange man stop their vocal clamoring. Neither Donut nor Doc pay it mind. The situation is hectic and dreamlike and unreal, but Doc, for the first time in years, is at ease.


End file.
